Why is it so cold!
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: A Switter SwagXBitter story about the complications of romance and friendship. Bitter loves Swag but refuses to admit it and Swag is tired of Bitter's bitterness which is causing the two to have several arguements. Swag turns to One's side for comfort and Bitter soon get's jealous. But does Swag love him back and is he willing to put up with Bitter's bitterness? R&R Please! :D


It was a ice cold, winter's day and Swag was hanging out in Bitter's house. Bitter had invited him over to his house because apparently according to Bitter, ' The more people in the house the warmer it'll be.' That was his reason to inviting Swag over... Not like Swag believed that for a second but went along with it stop Bitter from being in an even worse mood than to begin with. Swag agreed to it and headed to his house which wasn't far away. When he got inside he sat on the couch and Bitter sat on the opposite end, the two were in a pretty awkward moment which they tend to get in wuite often. The tv was on and playing CSI: NY, which Bitter seemed to have recorded specially but Swag didn't mention it again because Bitter's mood was alraedy horrible without it both sat watching the recorded show and occasionally looked at eachother, before looking back straight away in embarrassment. The temperature by this time had dropped rapidly but Bitter ignored it and watched the show. However, Swag noticed and began to shiver even though he was wearing a dark grey jumper with his stripey jeans, he still shivered and felt the cold.

"Bitter... It's so cold. Could you, like, turn the heating up?"

"Swag, shut the fuck up moaning! Seriously, it's not cold!"

Swag sat shivering on the frozen couch looking at Bitter with a annoyed look on his face. Bitter was never in the best of moods and today was surely a day where Bitter was in a terrible mood. Swag tried the 'puppy dog pout' but nothing seemed to worked. Bitter just sat on the opposite end of the couch with a furious and annoyed expression on his face, his arms tightly folded to his chest. Swag shuffled towards him which creeped Bitter out but he still managed to blush which made Swag stop moving.

"What's with the blush, Bitter?" Swag asked with a chuckle.

"What?! I am not blushing! Stop talking complete and utter bullshit, will ya?" Bitter yelled at him covering his pink cheeks with his hands.

"You are, Bitter! It's not a bad thing I was just pointing it out." Swag replied, with a sigh as he slumped into the hard and icey couch.

"Well stop pointing out pointless things, Swag. It's really starting to piss me off!" Bitter snapped, turning away quickly from Swag.

"Gosh, Bitter. You sure are in a bad mood, not like that this is anything new. I'm going home, you suck complete and utter dick!" Swag yelled with frustration, standing up quickly to exit the freezing house.

Bitter took a hold of Swag's arm as he walked past and stopped him in his tracks. Bitter lowered his head in embarrassment and blushed a bright shade of red.

"Don't leave me, Swag. I don't want you to leave, i'm sorry. Don't leave me!" Bitter begged, showing some of his tender and warmer side.

Swag's face lit up a little seeing Bitter's mood change. He was tempted to explain how he has plenty of bitches to hang with but thought that he'd stay for Bitter's sake and because he begged him too.

"Fine, Bitter. I'll stay... But only if you stop being a complete and utter dickweed." Swag sighed, sitting next to Bitter.

Bitter's face lit up a little as it possibly can for Bitter and his face was still fire truck red.

"Okay, Swag. I'll try..." Bitter chuckled.

Bitter soon realised that he was still holding Swag's arm and quickly let go becasue he felt really awkward and embarrassed.

"Stop holding my arm, Swag!" he yelled, facing away from Swag.

"I did nothing! God dammit! Bitter, your an arse!" Swag shouted in his face as he stood up again to leave.

"You leaving now? Even though you said you wouldn't?" Bitter replied.

"Yes! I'm sick of this shit! I have plenty of other people I can hang with!" Swag said with frustration.

"Who then?! Who the hell would want to hang out with you? Your a prick!" Bitter asked loudly, his tone indicating he was becoming upset.

"That's it! I'm going to One's place!" Swag replied before storming off and out of Bitter's house.

Bitter was going to chase after him but sighed and slumped back in his couch and continued to watch his CSI: NY.

"Stupid, Swag. Messing with my head... And why is it so cold?!" Bitter mumbled loudly as he crossed his arms.


End file.
